custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rena
Rena was a Toa of Water. History As a Matoran When Rena was a Matoran in Metru Nui she was a student of Nokama's class. When Nokama became a Toa she started playing Akilini and started to become a pro at it. She also didn't follow the rules she played the illegal sport called Disk Surfing. She used to wear a Rau but changed it to a Pakari because she found her older one to look funny. She was first in line when the Matoran were put in the Matoran pods. She was rescued by Toa Turana and brought to Turana Nui. On Turana Nui she sat in a hut with no windows and a locked door siting in the dark with a lightstone hanging from the roof of her hut thinking what she wanted to do. She found out what she was going to do she became a Rahi tamer. A week after she became a Rahi tamer she heard that Turana had a skill contest going on with a valuble prize for 5 chosen Matoran. She went and then after waiting 2 days she was one of chosen 5. As a Toa When she became a Toa she traveled to Voya Nui with her team too keep the Piraka away from the Matoran but failed. They then went to Karda Nui to help the remaining Av-Matoran fight the Makuta. She fought off 10 Makuta leaving 6 alive. She Made Flying gear for her Toa Team and had to give Turana his after catching up with him in the Codrex. She with her Toa Team hid in a hut when the Toa Nuva arrived until the Storms started. When Teridax ruled the universe she fled with her Toa Team and the Matoran to a Pocket Dimension. Pocket Dimension All their doing there is starting a new life where their was no evil. Rena is teaching the Matoran how to tame Rahi in her very own class. Using pictures to show the Matoran what they needed to do. They later left due to some Matoran going insane. Exile to Bara Magna They were later exiled to Bara Magna for unknown reasons. Rena was separated from her team to represent the Water Tribe after Kiina left with Ackar and Mata Nui. She hardly won battles and would not fight her team mates. When the Glatorian fought the Skrall she met with her team and fought them off together. She and her team meet Mata Nui, and told him where they came from, Mata Nui said Teridax is bound to come here. When Teridax came they fought off Rahkshi and sneaked back into the MU. Though they found out it wasn't safe in there and helped evacuate Matoran and Turaga. When Sphreus Magna was restored she started her own school. Abilities and Traits Mask When she was a Matoran she used to wear a Rau but later changed it to a Pakrai and then to a Kaukau and kept it as a Toa. Her mask became a noble Kaukau when she became a turaga. Tools Rena carries two longswords that help her channel her powers over water. Stats Trivia *Rena has almost every single Rahi a Matoran can name. *She wishes Nokama was never a Toa because she would love teach to her instead of Nokama teaching her. *Since the Pocket Dimension they're in is nothing but sand she made a little lake and named it after Hali. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Water Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran